


Early Riser

by KennyCosgrove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyCosgrove/pseuds/KennyCosgrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death wakes up first, sure to make an effort to wake Dick up in the process. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Riser

The curtains were sheer in the large bedroom, light passing through them with ease. They had character, certainly, they matched the room in question, that’s what was important. Sun shone through them, Death’s head turning in the direction of the window, a sense of calm suddenly invading. Despite all of the work, and the world seemingly splitting apart at the seams, mornings were important, mornings held significance in that regard. Nothing happened in the morning, everything would be quiet, and it was everything he wanted; a calm within the storm.

He never slept, he couldn’t sleep, he could merely rest here alongside this misfit creature of God, watching as he slept, waiting for the new day to come; waiting for him to awaken- hours were like minutes to him, he has waited much longer throughout time. The warm figure shifted beside him, Death leaning over to kiss his temple. Dick responded with a small noise, practically sprawled out on his back- his vessel loved sleep, this Dick Roman, and yet, so did the Leviathan himself- it was always a bit of a trial to wake him.

Death’s slender hand brushed against his arm, gently urging him awake, and yet here he lay, a tiny whine escaping him. Figures, this was always Death’s least favorite part of the day, waking Dick. He usually let him wake on his own, but then of course brought the question, ‘How long have you been up? Why didn’t you wake me?’. Death shook his head, sighing, resting his chin on Dick’s shoulder. He could slap him, bite him, but that’d probably just alarm him, making the horseman Dick’s breakfast. Sighing, he slipped his frame up, pulling the covers over his head, burying himself in them. This was a bit unconventional, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Moving himself between Dick’s legs, Death’s quick and careful hands pulled his undergarments away. This might be a little different, but Death never remained predictable. The compressed warmth underneath the blankets and between Dick’s legs was welcoming, moving to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking him gently. He didn’t pull any punches, really - Death wasn’t about hesitation. A soft noise came from the figure beneath him, Death’s grip tightening just the slightest as he continued his ministrations concentrating. He moved farther, moving his lips to press against the underside of his cock, sucking at the skin there softly. If this didn’t wake him up, Death might as well stop trying. He pressed his forefinger to the slit of his head, massaging it there, surprised at how quickly he got hard beneath his hands. 

Dick’s breath hitched a moment, alarmed, but awake now. Certainly he was awake now, Death’s hand moving and sliding up his chest, pressing and dragging his nails against the hair there, feeling Dick’s heart palpitate beneath him; how strange that such a tiny thing could bring forth such life, such desire. Death tilted his head, slipping his tongue against the head of Dick’s cock, lapping at the precome that leaked from it, moving to wrap his lips around it. He moaned softly against the organ, sliding his tongue underneath it and around it- Dick’s breath hitching once again as he moved to take Death’s hand with his, holding it there. Moving against his cock, Death pressed him deeper, holding his inner thigh with his free hand, devouring him without abandon. Dick went to move the blanket away from him to be able to watch him, Death stopping his hand before he could. He pulled away from his cock, humming as he licked the precome from his lips, from the head, his tongue sliding slowly against the slit there. Dick groaned, bucking his hips forward, “Death, please-“

Death took him back into his mouth, Dick’s hand moving underneath the blanket, gripping his hair tightly; to which he whined softly, urging him deeper, Dick’s form arching beneath him. 

‘You’re filthy,’ Dick thought, the utterance slipping from his subconscious into Death’s person. A chuckle escaped Death, urging himself farther, pressing his nose to Dick’s pelvis. 

‘Only for you, Sir, of course,’ Death pulled himself away a moment, pressing himself back down, pumping Dick’s cock into his mouth with his hand, Dick releasing a sharp moan as he came, gripping his hair tightly; Death lapped him clean, humming with approval as he licked the come from his lips. “Thank you, Sir.” his voice was quiet, hoarse- he didn’t need to thank him, or say anything - it was just simple second nature, now. Pulling the blanket back, he moved to rest his chin on Dick’s chest smiling softly. 

“How lucky of me,” Dick chuckled, bringing Death’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I’ll have to over sleep more often.”

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
